


Nothing will change

by 109sartz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/109sartz/pseuds/109sartz
Summary: Nothing will ever change.It will always be like this.
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Nothing will change

**Author's Note:**

> DOUBLES WARNING BUT THIZ STORY DOES CHILD ABUSE IN IT AND TRANSPHOBIA SO PLZ DON'T READ IF THAT TRIGGERS U OR MAKE U UNCOMFY 
> 
> >:0 BE SAFE, LOVE YALL!!!

Nothing will ever change.

Michael thought this as her father raised his hand at her. 

Nothing will ever change.

It will always be like this.

She clutched her small golden freddy close to her,waiting to feel his violent impact against her small face.

But,this time he simply let his arm go limp at his side,he seemed unamused and just tired.

She wanted to say something,wanted to ask why he didn't hit her.

"You know Louis and Elizabeth always fight back,you,my dear boy,just stand there",he softly spoke.

Michael blinked unsure what to say to him.

He sighed and racked back his curly ginger hair,"You're so weak and..pathetic",his voice was flat and his face held an unknown emotion.

He kneeled down in front of her and cupped her face,"You'll always be too weak to fight back",he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Michael didn't hate getting affection from her father. But,it wasn't real affection,she knew he could not care for anyone.

He stood back up and laughed to himself. He made a motion with his hand and she quickly jumped back,falling to the ground.

This made him smile,his dimples appearing. 

Tears rolled down Michael's face,he wasn't wrong.

She would always be too weak to fight back.

He laughed some more before turning around and walking away.

It will always be like this,nothing will change.

****

Something has to change.

He looked down at Michael in disbelief. 

"What are you wearing?"his voice was filled with disgust.

Michael looked down at her feet,and took a few steps away from her father. It was only a little bit of makeup and a plain pink button up she had bought. 

He took a stepped forward and she took three more away,backing up into her wall.

He was clearly waiting for an answer.

"Clothes..",She responded,she was begging in her mind not to be hit.

He closed her door and sighed,shaking his head. "Really thought I raised you better also you know I hate being smart mouth". 

Michael pressed herself against the wall and closed her eyes.

Her heart was racing and then it came.

He slapped her across the face,a loud pop came as she fell to the ground. She started to cry again. 

"Look at me",William voice was so stern and all she could do was cover her face.

"I said LOOK AT ME",he grabbed her by the throat, causing her to gasp for air and look at him.

He was breathing heavily,"if I catch you dressing like this again, I will beat you with every inch of your life",he growled,letting her go.

She reached for her throat and was gasping,trying to calm herself as she broke down into sobs.

Something needs to change. 

****

Something will change.

"You can't speak to me like I'm a child",Michael yelled,surprising William.

He blinked at her,as if she was being silly or something. "You think I care about whether or not you're an actual child. You'll always be my useless little boy",he softly says.

She looked at him with disgust,"I'll never be your kid and I most definitely will never be your son or little boy",she snapped at him.

His face seemed to twitch at her words.

He was clearly not used to her fighting back,after all she had spent almost a full 25 years of never fighting back.

He quickly raised his hand and she flinched.

She could feel her whole body start to shake just from that single movement. 

Fuck.

Michael started to mess around with her hair,it was a stim to used to calm herself but,she could feel a tear run down her face.

"You'll always be scared of me,won't you ,my sweetheart",he whispered,placing a hand on her shoulder.

She tensed up.

But,her fear was replaced with angry and spit.

She punched him square in the nose,a loud and sickening crack ran through their empty house.

He covered his nose as blood came out of it.

She looked down at her hand,shaking.

Michael had punched her father,she fought back for once,actually,truly, fought back. 

This time it was William on the floor,covering his bleeding face. 

This time it was Michael's hand covered in the other's blood,breathing heavily and shaking.

She made something change.


End file.
